


If You Wanna Come And Take A Ride Wit Me

by jono74656



Series: Too Pretty To Hitch [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sexytimes, F/M, Locker Room Sexytimes, M/M, Rides in the Porsche Aren't Free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Stiles' jeep in the shop, he needs to ask Jackson for another ride. This time, the price has gone up.</p><p>Set after my story 'Too Pretty To Hitch'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanna Come And Take A Ride Wit Me

**Author's Note:**

> The response to my first fic in the Teen Wolf fandom was overwhelmingly positive, so dipping another toe into the fandom with a follow up to my first fic 'Too Pretty To Hitch.'
> 
> Sticking to the Stackson even though its not my OTP, cause it's just so easy to write porn for the two of them.
> 
> As of this we catch up with Teen Wolf canon, and go AU; without his jeep (which broke down in the first fic) Stiles can't drag Scott out into the forest to be bitten by Peter.....
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I want to own the cast, if only for one night, I don't actually own anything.

If You Wanna Come And Take A Ride Wit Me

 

Jackson smirked into his locker as he heard Stilinski dithering and dawdling to shake off McCall, the athsmatic dork finally disappearing out of the locker room when Stilinski brought up the new transfer girl McCall had been making eyes at for the last couple of days.

He stayed facing his locker for a couple more minutes, letting Stilinski get more and more nervous, shuffling his feet uncomfortably, obviously unwilling to break the silence himself. Jackson finally slammed his locker, and turned, grabbing his gym bag off the bench in one smooth movement and raising an eyebrow at Stilinski's face, a mix of arousal and wary fear in those liquid gold eyes.

Jackson's smirk grew dirtier, and he saw Stilinski swallow, throat bobbing nervously as he prowled towards the dweeb, Stilinski retreating in his path until he had the other teen pressed up against the lockers, bracketing his head with his arms and leaning in to nip at his ear, Stilinski shuddering at the feeling of his warm breath on his ear.

“Is there a reason you decided to hang around my locker Stilinski?”

Stilinski gulped, and Jackson nibbled down his jawline, delighting in the feeling of Stilinski turning into jelly, legs wavering until Jackson steadied him with hands on his surprisingly broad shoulders. He worked one leg between Stilinski's and grinned against his cheek as Stilinski began to ride his thigh, grinding his obviously hard cock down against Jackson.

Stilinski's breath was coming in short pants, but he managed to gasp out;

“My jeep's in the shop, I was hoping you could give me a... a....”

Stilinski's words devolved into a stuttering moan, and he threw his head back, slamming against the locker as he ground helplessly down on Jackson's hard thigh, dark patch spreading on the front of his pants as Jackson pressed their mouths together, swallowing the moans and groans as Stilinski rode out his orgasm, slumping against his firm chest.

They broke the kiss, and Stilinski nuzzled into the hollow of Jackson's throat, blissed out and post-coital; Jackson's hands roamed over Stilinski's body pressed against his, dipping down to squeeze his ass, startling a squawk from the geek that made him chuckle, Stilinski blinking up at him through lust-fogged eyes.

After a few more minutes Jackson gently pushed Stilinski back until he was supporting his own weight, then reached down to adjust his still achingly hard cock through his pants. He gave Stilinski what he thought was a meaningful look, but it rolled right off the dweeb, so he sighed and finished the sentence Stilinski had been trying to get out earlier.

“I assume you want a ride home then, Stilinski?”

Stilinski blinked at him for a moment, then nodded wordlessly, eyes now drawn to the practically obscene bulge in Jackson's pants; he swore that Stilinski actually licked his lips quickly, but the flash of pink tongue was gone so fast he might have been imagining it.

He grabbed one long-fingered hand and dragged Stilinski out into the parking lot, ignoring the way he flailed behind Jackson, pulled along almost too fast to keep up. Jackson unlocked the porsche and directed Stilinski wordlessly to the passenger door, flicking his gaze round the parking lot to make sure they were the last ones leaving, and indeed there were no other cars within eyesight, even Coach's battered old wreck having long since gone.

He smirked to himself. Perfect.

He climbed into the driver's seat, and locked the doors, turning to Stilinski, who looked surprised that Jackson hadn't immediately started the engine. He reached out and traced Stilinski's mouth with one finger, starting slightly in surprise when those dick sucking lips parted and sucked his finger in, tongue laving across the sensitive pad of his fingertip before Stilinski's cheeks hollowed, and he sucked more firmly, Jackson groaning in response.

“You read my mind, Stilinski. I've been waiting to see what else that mouth of yours can do.”

He reached down and quickly unbuckled and unzipped his pants, raising his hips to work them and his boxers down far enough for his dick to be released from the confining material, Stilinski's eyes wide with lust as he stared at his dick. Jackson gently guided Stilinski's face into his lap, wrapping his arm round the other teen's shoulders and scraping his fingers through close-shorn hair.

He threw his head back and swore as Stilinski's mouth sealed round the head of his cock, suckling gently as the other teen got used to the sensation and the taste of another guy's cock in his mouth. Jackson fought the urge to close his eyes as pleasure shot through him, unwilling to sacrifice the sight of Stilinski's head in his lap, bobbing up and down slowly as Stilinski took his cock deeper, a little a time, until the head hit the back of his throat and he pulled off, taking several deep breaths as he looked up into Jackson's eyes, pupils blown wide with lust, cheeks flushed and lips swollen and pink.

Jackson groaned at the picture of debauchery Stilinski made, hand settling onto the back of Stilinski's head and guiding him back to his aching cock. The combination of the makeout and grinding in the locker room and Stilinski's enthusiastic if unpracticed blowjob was gonna drive him over the edge soon, and he wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

Stilinski sank back down his length, and his head began bobbing in earnest, tongue licking and lapping with every up and down stroke, sucking like he was determined to suck Jackson's brain out through his dick, and succeeding.

One of Stilinski's hands crept up his leg and began to massage his balls gently in time to his bobbing head, the combined stimulus causing Jackson to swear more vociferously, head sinking back against the porsche's headrest, eyes closing as he felt heat building in him, balls tightening up against his body as Stilinski's mouth inched down his cock, until those fucking sinful lips were sealed around the base of his dick, and Stilinski's velvety soft throat was squeezing around him.

His hand scrabbled at Stilinski's head to try and pull him off, but the other teen stubbornly refused to pull back, and Jackson groaned as the building heat spilled over, and he spilled his load down Stilinski's eagerly swallowing throat. 

Stilinski continued to suckle at his softening cock as he came down from his orgasm, milking every possible drop of come from his balls as Jackson slumped down in his seat. Stilinski sat up slowly, shrugging of Jackson's arm and just staring at him, a smugly satisfied expression on his face as he looked at Jackson, at the wreck he'd made of Jackson.

Jackson pulled himself together slowly, pulling up his boxers and pants with some difficulty, before sitting up in his seat. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, wiping the smug look off Stilinski's face with the first tyre-squealing turn. 

It didn't take long before they were pulling up outside Stilinski's house, the dweeb actually leaning across to steal a kiss before climbing out of the car, Jackson's curses following him to the front door before he roared away to Lydia's.

Stilinski had swallowed. Lydia had never swallowed. 

Maybe if she thought she had competition?

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are just so easy to porn. My muse is having field day.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
